prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto (cytaty)
Gaara * Nawet, jeżeli wiedziałeś, że ta osoba jest zła... to jej potrzebujesz, bo ona tłumi ból samotności. ** Opis: Do Rocka Lee o wyborze ważnej dla siebie osoby. Hatake Kakashi * Nazywam się Hakate Kakashi, nie zdradzę wam co lubię, a czego nie. Co do moich marzeń... Mam kilka hobby. * Nie ma sprawy zabij ich... tylko że nie dasz rady... bo już nikogo takiego nie mam... Wszystkie bliskie mi osoby zostały zabite... ** Opis: Kakashi do Sasuke pragnącego zemsty * Przepraszam za spóźnienie... Zabłądziłem na ścieżce życia... * W świecie ninja, ci którzy nie przestrzegają zasad to śmiecie. Ale Ci, którzy nie dbają o swoich przyjaciół, są gorsi od śmieci. ** Opis: Cytując słowa swojego przyjaciela Obito Uchihy * Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale czarny kot przebiegł mi drogę i musiałem pójść naokoło. * Mówię wam to, ponieważ tego nie rozumiecie, wy jedynie myślicie, że rozumiecie, ale nie jest to tym samym czym prawdziwe rozumienie. Rozumiecie? * Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale zobaczyłem piękną kobietę i z nią zatańczyłem... Haku * Chcę ochraniać kogoś bezcennego dla mnie... pracować dla tej osoby, walczyć za tą osobę, sprawić, żeby marzenia tej osoby się spełniły. To jest moje marzenie. Dlatego mogę stać się shinobi. * Człowiek może stać się na prawdę silny dopiero wtedy, gdy postanowi ochraniać coś bardzo dla siebie ważnego. * Walka dla samego siebie nie może dać ci prawdziwej siły. * Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz zostać Hokage, bo marzysz o tym, żeby mieszkańcy twojej wioski, widzieli w tobie wielkiego ninja. Tylko dzięki spojrzeniom innych ludzi, nasze życie naprawdę nabiera sensu. Jeśli nikt nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi, jest tak jakbyś w ogóle nie istniał. * Aha... jeszcze jedno... Jestem facetem. ** Opis: Haku do Naruto, gdy ten wziął tego za Kobietę Haruno Sakura * OK mów co chcesz o Naruto! Że jest denerwujący! Że wchodzi Ci w drogę! Że to dzieciak! Ale Naruto... przynajmniej coś robi! Nie jest tchórzem! ** Opis: Podczas walki z Orochimaru w lesie śmierci do Sasuke * Jeśli jednak nie walczysz naprawdę to walka nie ma sensu. ** Opis: Do Ino podczas potyczki na eliminacjach do III egzaminu na chunina * Ja... Kocham Cię bardziej niż cokolwiek na tym świecie! Gdybyś był u mojego boku,... jestem pewna, że byś tego nie żałował. Sprawiłabym, że każdy dzień byłby bardziej przyjemniejszy,... A Ty byłbyś szczęśliwy! Zrobiłabym dla Ciebie wszystko! To dlatego... Błagam Cię! Zostań tutaj! Pomogę Ci nawet w Twojej zemście! Na pewno jest coś co mogę zrobić! Dlatego... proszę zostań... tutaj... ze mną... Jeśli to niemożliwe... proszę zabierz mnie ze sobą... ** Opis: Do Sasuke, kiedy odchodził z wioski Hyuuga Hinata * Ja... nie zamierzam... cofać swoich słów. Nie zamierzam się poddać. Taka jest moja droga ninja. ** Opis: Cytując Naruto podczas walki * Nie mogę się poddać. Nie w chwili, kiedy patrzy na mnie osoba, którą podziwiam. Nie teraz, kiedy w końcu zwrócił na mnie uwagę... Mogę dalej! ** Opis: O Naruto podczas walki z Neji’m Hyuuga Neji * Jedyne co jest pewne, to śmierć. ** Opis: Neji do Naruto podczas walk finałowych na egzaminie na chuunina * Czasami twoje oczy, są lepsze niż moje. ** Opis: Do Naruto przed walką z Kidomaru Inuzuka Kiba * E, Hinata, najpierw rozetnij te więzy, potem sobie mdlej! Itachi Uchiha * Jeśli się wyróżniasz, jesteś znienawidzony przez innych. * Przywiązanie jest ograniczeniem samego siebie. * Jesteś za słaby braciszku. Za mało w tobie nienawiści. ** Opis: do Sasuke. * Jeśli masz siłę, w końcu staniesz się samotny a w ostateczności arogancki. Nawet jeśli byłeś wszystkim czego ludzie życzyli Ci od początku. * Ludzie boją sie i nienawidzą tych, których nie rozumieją. * Jetem twoją największą przeszkodą, którą musisz pokonać. * Będziemy zawsze istnieć razem. * Wybacz Sasuke. Innym razem. ** Opis: do Sasuke, za każdym razem(przeważnie) gdy ten prosił go o pomoc w treningu. * Przepraszam, Sasuke. Nie będzie innego razu. ** Opis: do Sasuke, przed śmiercią. (Naruto Shippuuden) * Jesteś słaby. Dlaczego jesteś słaby? Ponieważ brak Ci nienawiści * Mój mały, głupi braciszku. Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić – nienawidź mnie, nie cierp mnie, a teraz uciekaj, uciekaj i żyj, żyj w hańbie. ** Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, then blame me. Hate me. And live on in shame. Run and run... and cling desperately to life. Konohamaru * Jak tu miło i jak ładnie pachnie... ** Opis: Konohamaru kiedy wpadł w biust Tsunade. Maito Gai * Nie ma sensu ciężko pracować, jeżeli nie wierzysz w siebie. * Człowiek, który rodzi się jako geniusz, nie jest szczęśliwy. Nara Shikamaru * Chmury są takie piękne. Tak sobie płyną... ** Opis: W trakcie swojej walki z Temari podczas trzeciego etapu egzaminu na Chunnina. * Kim oni są, a kim my jesteśmy? Głupek(Naruto), kunoichi bez specjalnych zdolności(Sakura), kundel(Pakkun) i ja, leniwy koleś, któremu to się nie podoba! ** Opis: Podczas ataku na Konohe (trzeci etap egzaminu na Chunina). * Geniusze szybko się łamią pod presją prawdziwego świata. ** Opis: O Sasuke w Lesie Śmierci. Orochimaru * Chcę opanować wszystkie techniki, aby poznać prawdę o tym świecie. * Ciało się starzeje, ale umysł pozostaje nieśmiertelny. * Ciemność... Kiedy wszystko co znałeś i kochałeś... zostaje ci zabrane... myślisz jedynie o swym gniewie, nienawiści, nawet o zemście... i wtedy nikt cię nie uratuje. * Cóż, tak naprawdę mam cel i jeśli miałbym ująć to w słowa, lubię ruch. Rzeczy są tak strasznie nudne gdy się nie poruszają. Wiatrak który się nie porusza może być momentami czymś interesującym, ale przez większość czasu nie warto nawet na niego spojrzeć. Teraz chce poruszyć wiatrak wichrem który nazywa się Zagłada Konohy. * Istnieje granica głupoty! * Pożałowania godne walki kończą się tutaj. Od tej chwili, zaczyna tworzyć się historia! * Starzenie się jest bezsensowne. To właśnie czuję patrząc na ciebie. * Wiesz jak się gra w szachy... czasami trzeba poświęcić jakąś figurę! * Wszystkie rzeczy posiadające formę muszą po pewnym czasie ulec zniszczeniu. * Życie prawdopodobnie nie ma żadnego sensu. Być może jednak znajdziesz coś interesującego póki żyjesz. Tak jak ty znalazłeś ten kwiat. Tak ja znalazłem ciebie. Rock Lee * Zostań moją dziewczyną! Przyrzekam zawsze Cię bronić i pomagać w potrzebie! ** Opis: Do Sakury przed egzaminem za chunina nie wiem: * Połączył Kage Bunshin no Jutsu i Sexy no Jutsu. Stworzył następną idiotyczną technikę. Do tej najprawdopodobniej również będę miał... słabość. ** Opis: Gdy Naruto po raz pierwszy wykonał Harem no Jutsu na Ebisu * Żyjecie tylko raz! Nie musicie wybierać niemożliwej ścieżki. Możecie żyć tak jak chcecie, umierać jak chcecie... Ale... bez względu na obraną drogę... nigdy nie zapominajcie o tym, by chronić tych którzy są dla was ważni! * W tej osadzie co roku rodzi się wielu shinobi, tu się wychowują... żyją... walczą... umierają ginąc w obronie tego co uznają za ważne... nawet jeśli nie łączą mnie z nimi wszystkimi więzy krwi... są dla mnie ważną... najważniejszą... RODZINĄ! Uchiha Sasuke * Ból czyni ludzi silniejszymi. Niszcząc łączące nas więzi, otrzymujemy wspaniałą siłę! ** Opis: Sasuke przed walką do Naruto * Jedyną osobą, która może jego zniszczyć... jestem ja. ** Opis: O Itachim * Jestem mścicielem! * Jesteś naprawdę irytująca... ** Opis: Sasuke do Sakury * Już dawno się obudziłem…z tych moich głupawych marzeń odnośnie przyszłości i żyję w spokoju. To, dlatego opuściłem wioskę. Dlatego tak pragnę tej mocy. Moja przyszłość nie leży w moich marzeniach… Moja przyszłość istnieje w przeszłości. Tam gdzie zawsze była… ** Opis: Do Naruto przed walką * Naruto, z tobą też chcę walczyć! ** Opis: Do Naruto przed eliminacjami do trzeciej rundy egzaminu na chunina * Nazywam się Uchicha Sasuke. Jest wiele rzeczy, których nienawidzę, ale nie ma niczego, co bym szczególnie lubił. Nie jestem marzycielem, ale... Moim celem jest odbudowa mojego klanu... I zabicie pewnego człowieka. * Nie jesteś ranny, przestraszony kotku? * Nie chcę patrzeć, jak moi przyjaciele umierają na moich oczach. * Od początku byłeś samotny. Więc co Ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?! Cierpimy z powodu naszych więzi... Nie wiesz jakie to uczucie ich stracić. ** Opis: Podczas walki z Naruto o swojej rodzinie * Pokażę Ci prawdziwą moc Sharingan! * Przyznaję to. Jesteś silny. Ponieważ znasz ten sam ból samotności co ja. Ból ten zaś sprawia, że ludzie stają się silniejsi ** Opis: Do Naruto w czasie walki, po założeniu opaski * Stało się tak, jak mówiłeś, bracie. Cały czas Cię nienawidziłem. Żyłem tylko dla jednej rzeczy: by ujrzeć Twoją śmierć! Tutaj się wszystko zakończy! * Uchiha Itachi... Zabiję cię! * Sakura... Ciężka jesteś... * Spadaj albo skopię Ci dupę! * Gdzie jest miłość, tam jest ryzyko nienawiści * Moim nowym celem jest zniszczeni konohy Uzumaki Naruto * Ból bycia samemu... jest nie z tego świata, czyż nie? * Czy ktoś, kto nie był w stanie uratować swojego przyjaciela, może zostać Hokage? Jak myślisz, Sasuke? * Gdy zostanę Hokage... zmienię dla ciebie Hyūgę! ** Opis: Do Neji'ego podczas egzaminu na Chuunina. * Gdzie do diabła jesteś? Gdzie jesteś? Sasuke! * Jestem Uzumaki Naruto. Lubię ramen w kubku a jeszcze bardziej lubię ramen z baru Ichiraku, który stawia mi Iruka – sensei. Nie znoszę czekać tych 3 minut po zalaniu makaronu. Moim hobby jest jedzenie ramen! Moje marzenie to przewyższyć wszystkich Hokage! A wtedy... Zyskać szacunek mieszkańców całej wioski! * Jesteś znacznie ładniejszy, gdy jesteś gruby. ** Opis: Do swojego żabiego portfela po wygraniu pieniędzy. * Kiedy jestem z Iruka – sensei, czuję się, jakbym miał ojca. Kiedy jestem z tobą, czuję się, jakbym miał brata. ** Opis: Naruto do Sasuke przed walką * Moim marzeniem jest zostanie Hokage! * Nazywam się Uzumaki Naruto i nie zamierzam przegrać z żadnym z was! ** Opis: Przedstawiając się na egzaminie na Chunina. * Nie masz zamiaru czytać książki podczas tej walki, Kakashi – sensei? * Nie ucieknę więcej... nie cofnę moich słów... to moja droga Ninja! * On gada do gada, a gad mu odpowiada! * Przecież on jest ładniejszy niż Sakura! ** Opis: Naruto, kiedy dowiedział się, że Haku to chłopak. * Przyprowadzę Sasuke z powrotem. To jest obietnica mojego życia! * Przykro mi ale zapomnij o byciu Hokage, bo to ja jestem tutaj najlepszy! ** Opis: Do Kiby podczas walki eliminacyjnej do III rundy Egzaminu Selekcyjnego Chunin * Sasuke, zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś samotny. Na początku, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest ktoś taki jak ja, poczułem ulgę. Byłem szczęśliwy... Już o dawna chciałem z Tobą o tym porozmawiać. Ale ty nie chciałeś. Byłeś niesamowity. Jak i również niezwykle popularny. Od momentu, w którym się tak poróżniliśmy, poczułem się zażenowany... Zdecydowałem więc, że będę myślał o Tobie jak o rywalu. Nie chciałem z Tobą przegrać. Nazywając mnie cieniasem, czułem się coraz gorzej i tym bardziej nie chciałem przegrać. Nawet, kiedy staliśmy się drużyną, nic się nie zmieniło. Byłem nieustępliwy i nie mówiłem Ci prawdy. Chciałem być taki jak Ty. Byłeś dla mnie wzorem. Dlatego „Z Tobą też chcę walczyć” tego dnia byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy, ponieważ wreszcie mnie zauważyłeś. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy tak o mnie pomyślałeś. Nie rozmawialiśmy od tego czasu, ale obaj wiemy, że nasze pięści nie muszą się spotykać, żeby to zrozumieć. Nawet, jeśli uznałem, że to się już nie powtórzy. To w taki sposób staliśmy się przyjaciółmi. ** Opis: Naruto do Sasuke podczas walki * To miejsce przywraca wspomnienia. Nic sie nie zmieniło! Uzumaki Naruto powrócił! * Yay, yay! Ramen! * On ma największe brwi jakie widziałem... ONE CHYBA ŻYJĄ!!! ** Opis: Naruto (w myślach) do Rock'a Lee * Dattebayo! * Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Co on takiego ma, czego ja nie mam? * Przestań wciąż gadać o „przeznaczeniu” i... ludzie nie są wobec niego bezradni!... Bo... w przeciwieństwie do mnie... ty nie jesteś „przegranym”. * Co ty gadasz brzdącu? Pokona go ninja tylko, że trochę lepszy niż ja… * Jeśli będziesz we mnie wierzyć...Definitywnie nie przegram! Yamanaka Ino * Dałam ci tę wstążkę, ponieważ uznałam, że szkoda byłoby ci uschnąć jeszcze jako pączek. Kwiat jest piękny wtedy, gdy rozkwitnie. Sądzę, że gdy tak stanie się z tobą, będziesz piękniejsza niż kosmos. ** Opis: Do Sakury, kiedy obie były jeszcze dziećmi * Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to uważam, że nie jesteś jeszcze kwiatem, tylko pąkiem. ** Opis: Do Sakury, kiedy obie były jeszcze dziećmi * Udawanie twardziela i schrzanienie roboty... to całkiem podobne do Naruto. * On się chyba utopi w mojej seksowności.... Yashamaru * Ciało, kiedy jest ranne krwawi i to może wyglądać boleśnie, ale po jakimś czasie ból znika, a nawet, jeśli użyjesz jakiś leków, rany zagoją się szybciej. Ale te bardziej skomplikowane rany są w sercu. Są one trudne do wyleczenia. Rana w sercu różni się od rany w ludzkim ciele. W przeciwieństwem do rany w ludzkim ciele nie ma żadnych maści żeby ją wyleczyć i czasami jest tak, że nigdy się nie zagoi. Ale jest jedna rzecz, która może wyleczyć ranę w sercu. To trochę kłopotliwy lek i tylko ty możesz go otrzymać od innej osoby. Rzeczą, która może wyleczyć ranę w sercu jest... miłość. Miłość jest duchem poświecenia siebie za kogoś ważnego i bliskiego tobie, jest to wyrażane przez troskę i obronę tej osoby. ** Opis: Yashamaru do Gaary * Ludzie ranią innych i zostają ranni podczas swojego życia. Ale trudno jest nienawidzić drugiego. Yuuhi Kurenai * Hinata, dawniej zawsze rezygnowałaś, lecz od jakiegoś czasu to uległo zmianie. Ze wszystkich osób, które znam, ty dajesz z siebie najwięcej, choć zawsze popełniałaś wiele błędów. Jeżeli nie potrafiłaś sobie z czymś poradzić – wpadałaś w depresję. Ale dziś jesteś inna, Hinata. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam w twoich oczach takiego zdecydowania. ** Opis: Podczas walki Hinaty z Neji’m * Przegrałaś, ale teraz jesteś inną osobą. Spisałaś się. Zabuza * Czy ty... widzisz... przyszłość? * Haku… czy to ty… płaczesz? Zawsze byliśmy razem… Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to skończyć przy twoim boku. Wiem, że to niemożliwe, ale chciałbym iść tam, gdzie ty…Chciałbym cię tam spotkać… * Kiedy z wami walczył jego serce p…pękało z bólu. Haku zawsze był zbyt miękki, zbyt grzeczny by zabić… * Zaraz zamknę ci tę małpującą gębę! Inni * Gdy uwięzione ptaki zmądrzeją, próbują otworzyć klatkę swoim dziobem. Nie poddają się... ponieważ znów chcą latać. ** Opis: Genma po przegranej walce Neji'ego z Naruto. * Nie jestem zboczeńcem... Jestem super zboczeńcem! ** Postać: Jiraiya * ... ja tylko zbieram informacje! ** Opis: Jiraiya za każdym razem, gdy Naruto przyłapuje go na podglądaniu kobiet. * Jeśli Ci na czymś zależy, chroń tego za wszelką cenę, nie poddawaj się walcz z całych sił, broń tego obiema rękami ** Opis: Kaiza do Inariego * Nie próbuj mnie nastraszyć, ty kurduplu! ** Opis: Tazuna do Naruto * Oczywiście, że zasady i przepisy są ważne, ale…musisz także umieć się przystosować do sytuacji. ** Namikaze Minato * Wygląda na to, że plotki są prawdą. Jedynym, który przeżył upadek tego wspaniałego klanu Uchiha, jest zarazem ich najsłabszym przedstawicielem. ** Rokoshou Aoi Dialogi * Kankuro: Jesteś interesującą osobą, lubię cię. Naruto: Nie bierz sobie tego do serca ale, JA CIEBIE NIE LUBIĘ! Kankuro (w myślach): Zaraz mu lutnę * Gai: Czy to ten odrzutek – nieudacznik, o którym tyle słychać? Kakashi: Kogoś przypomina, prawda? Gai: Hmm... Kakashi: Szczególnie jego brwi... Gai (w myślach): Rock Lee... Dzieciak, który może używać tylko walki wręcz i to powyżej normy, co? * Gai: Lee, jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni. Lee: Chodzi o brwi? Gai: Nie, nie tylko brwi. Mówiąc szczerze, też byłem odrzutkiem, gdy byłem młody. Lee: Ty, sensei?! Gai: Ale teraz rywalizuję z geniuszem wśród elity, z Kakashi’m. To dlatego, że ciężko pracowałem. Nawet jeśli nie możesz używać technik ninjutsu i genjutsu, to chcesz udowodnić, że i tak możesz stać się wspaniałym ninja, prawda? To jest właśnie twoja droga ninja. To dobry cel, na który warto pracować. Więc wszystko co musisz zrobić, to uwierzyć we własną drogę i biec nią. Stań się silnym, abym ja mógł uśmiechać się dumnie, patrząc na ciebie! * Gai: Lee, to prawda, że jesteś inny niż Neji. Nie możesz używać technik ninjutsu i genjutsu, nie jesteś także geniuszem w walce wręcz. Ale, Lee... jesteś geniuszem, który ma siłę i potencjał, aby przewyższyć Neji’ego. Rock Lee: Jeśli próbujesz mnie pocieszyć z litości, to proszę, przestań. Gai: Wcale nie mówię tego z litości. Mówię to, ponieważ ty jesteś... geniuszem ciężkiej pracy. * Konohamaru: Mam zamiar zostać siódmym Hokage! Tsunade: A co z szóstym? Konohamaru Szóstym zostanie braciszek Naruto! * Konohamaru: Pragnę tytułu, którego wszyscy uznają! Naruto: To nie takie proste. Tytuł, o którym mówisz to Hokage, tytuł przyznawany największemu wojownikowi w wiosce. Z wieloma ciężkimi przeżyciami, często byłem zagubiony. Wreszcie znalazłem kogoś, kto mógł mnie zaakceptować, ale... To, żeby dostać się tak daleko, było niesamowicie trudne. Lepiej to zaakceptuj. Zaakceptuj to, że jeżeli chcesz otrzymać tytuł taki jak Hokage, tytuł, który uznają wszyscy... Nie będzie żadnych skrótów na drodze do tego celu. * Ino: Wstążka? Przecież dałam ci ją na zawsze... A twój ochraniacz, który nosisz, powinien znajdować się na czole. Sakura: Nie jestem już tą dziewczynką, która robiła wszystko co tylko powiesz. Gdy założę ochraniacz na czoło, oznaczać to będzie, że zamierzam dać z siebie wszystko. Ino: Dobry pomysł. Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, zrobię to samo. * Sakura: Jestem Haruno Sakura. Co lubię, a raczej kogo lubię? Hmmm... Moje hobby to, moim marzeniem jest... eee... Kakashi: I czego nienawidzisz? Sakura: Naruto! * Kakashi: Słuchaj... Trochę odstajesz od reszty. Ale w tym złym znaczeniu... Naruto: Odstaje to ta twoja przekrzywiona fryzura! * Naruto: Udało mi się! Jiraya: Co?! To znowu jest kijanka! Naruto: Ale ta jest większa! Jiraya: Chyba pod mikroskopem! * Kakashi: Zgłosiłem was do egzaminu na chunina Naruto: Kakashi-sensei! Dzięki! Kakashi:'Poczekaj, oślinisz mi kamizelkę. * ' Naruto: Nazywam sie Naruto Uzumaki, i nie zamierzam przegrać z żadnym z was! Kiba: Mógłbyś powtórzyć, chyba nie zrozumiałem... Shikamaru: Ty głąbie! Chcesz, żeby nas od razu znienawidzili? * Choji: Shikamaru, puść ten szalik! Shikamaru: Jeszcze czego!, to zbyt upierdliwe! * Shikamaru: To naprawdę jest Piąty hokage? Shikaku: Uważaj Shikamaru, ta kobieta, to jeden z najpotężniejszych ninja jakich poznałem, nie daj się zwieść powierzchowności. Shikamaru: Tak? Shikaku: Musi być powód dla którego jest jedyną kobietą pośród Legendarnych Sanninów. Shikamaru: Hmm, dobrze, ale kobieta hokage? Nie żebym był szowinistą, ale czy to dobry pomysł? Przecież sam wiesz jakie one są, nie można ich zrozumieć, nigdy nie wiesz o co im chodzi, można im podpaść przez byle co. Zawsze grają z tobą w jakąś grę, próbując dostać to czego chcą i ogólnie rzecz biorąc są męczące. Shikaku: Słuchaj Shikamaru. Pamiętaj, ze gdyby nie kobiety, to nas by tu nie było. Zapamiętaj moje słowa, dzięki nim mężczyźni stają się lepsi. W przeciwieństwie do nas nawet najsilniejsze z nich nie boją sie okazywać uczuć. Shikamaru (w myślach): To zabawne, że tak mówi. On, przygnieciony pantoflem mamy, heh. Shikaku: Pewnego dnia zrozumiesz moje słowa. O, musimy się pospieszyć, załatwmy sprawę i wracajmy. Twoja mama będzie zła jeśli się spóźnimy. Chodź Shikamaru! Shikamaru: Jeśli kobieta uczyniła go lepszą osobą, to nie chce wiedzieć jaki był przedtem. * Kakashi: Muszę przyznać, że rzeczywiście zasługujesz na swój tytuł „najbardziej nieprzewidywalnego ninja”. Naruto... jak powinienem to ując... Myślę, że... zaczynam się w tobie zakochiwać Naruto: Nie strasz mnie mówiąc takie chore rzeczy jak ta Moje jutsu wybuchło mi tuż przed twarzą, gdy zaczynałem już łapać o co w nim chodzi! Kakashi:'''Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Chodzi o to, że... '''Naruto: Nie podchodź bliżej! * Temari do Shikamaru: Kiedy Konoha będzie w potrzebie, przybędziemy z pomocą, prawda? Beksa Lalo? Shikamaru: Buzia ci się nigdy nie zamyka, a powinna raz na jakiś czas. * Naruto: Witam, nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki, urodziłem się w wiosce Ukrytego liścia i lubię Ramen. W wiosce jestem znany jako... Sasuke: Twardogłowy... Naruto: Twardogłowy... ej, że co?! * Sasuke: A Ty co tutaj robisz o tak późnej godzinie? Wyszłaś się przejść? Sakura Jeżeli chcesz opuścić wioskę, musisz iść tą drogą. Sasuke: Idż do domu i wyśpij się. Sakura: Dla czego?... Dlaczego nic mi nie powiesz? Dlaczego wszystkich od siebie odpychasz?... Dlaczego nic mi nie powiesz? Sasuke: A niby dlaczego miałbym ci coś mówić? Mówię Ci, że za dużo mieszasz. Przestań mi ciągle zawracać głowę. Sakura: Zawsze zachowujesz się tak jakbyś mnie nienawidził Sasuke... Pamiętasz?... Kiedy staliśmy się geninami(?)... W dniu kiedy ustalono trzyosobowe grupy i byliśmy sami w tym samym miejscu... Byłeś na mnie zły, prawda? ** Ostatnia rozmowa Sasuke z Sakurą * Sakura: Widzisz, on nawet nie ma rodziców... Będąc sam, nie musi ciągle słuchać jak się na niego drą. To dlatego jest taki niesforny. Sasuke: Samotność... Nie możesz porównywać jej do tego jak się czujesz kiedy dostaniesz manto od rodziców. Sakura: Coś nie tak? Sasuke: Jesteś irytująca. Sasuke: Nie pamiętam. Sakura: Racja. To było tak dawno... Ale to właśnie zaczęło się tego dnia. Ty i ja,... Naruto i mistrz Kakashi... Sakura: Nasza czwórka wspólnie wykonała tyle misji... Czasem bywało trudno i okropnie, ale... Sakura: Ale... nawet gdy... Sakura: To była zabawa...! Sakura: Wiem co się stało z Twoim klanem... Ale szukając zemsty w pojedynke, nie będziesz w stanie nikogo uszczęsliwić... Nikogo.. Nawet siebie... czy mnie... Sasuke: Wiem to. Sasuke: Jestem inny niz Wy... Wybrałem inną ścieżke niż Wy... Nasza czwórka razem... to prawda, że myślałem kiedyś o takiej drodze życia... Ale pomimo tego iż byliśmy razem moje serce wybrało zemste. To dla niej żyję. Nie mogę być jak Ty czy Naruto. Sakura: Ale czy nie będziesz samotny... sam ze sobą? Sasuke, sam mówiłeś mi, że bycie samotnym jest bolesne! Już zdąrzyłam tego doświadczyć, do tego stopnia, że to aż boli! Mam rodzinę i przyjaciół. Ale... jeśli odejdziesz, dla mnie... dla mnie... będzie to, to samo jakbym była samotna! Sasuke: Od tego miejsca, zaczyna się nowa droga... Sakura: Ja... Kocham Cię bardziej niż cokolwiek na tym świecie! Sakura: Gdybyś był u mojego boku,... jestem pewna, że byś tego nie żałował. Sprawiłabym, że każdy dzień byłby bardziej przyjemniejszy,... A Ty byłbyś szczęśliwy! Zrobiłabym dla Ciebie wszystko! To dlatego... Błagam Cię! Zostań tutaj! Pomogę Ci nawet w Twojej zemście! Napewno jest coś co mogę zrobić! Dlatego... proszę zostań... tutaj... ze mną... Jeśli to niemożliwe... proszę zabierz mnie ze sobą... Sasuke: I po tym wszystkim... nadal uważam że jesteś irytująca. Sakura: Nie idź! Jeśli pójdziesz będę krzyczała tak głośno... że... Sasuke: Sakura... dziękuję... Sakura: Sasuke... * Gaara: Kiedy znieważa się osobę, którą podziwiasz złościsz się. Jeśli ta osoba jest dla ciebie ważna... Walczysz dla tej osoby... Był taki sam jak Naruto Uzumaki. Osoba, która jest dla ciebie ważna nie zawsze musi być dobra. Rock Lee: Naprawdę? Przecież nie musisz wybierać kogoś złego na ważną dla ciebie osobę. Gaara: Nie... Nawet wiedząc, że ta osoba jest zła... Człowiek jest w stanie pokonać samotność.